


Thinkin' Bout You

by Zombie_at_dusk



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 03:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombie_at_dusk/pseuds/Zombie_at_dusk
Summary: Arlong has been thinking about his human crewmate lately. He ends up jacking off to them.





	Thinkin' Bout You

          Arlong couldn't believe he sunk so low as he did. He was the great leader of the Fish-men and slayed many humans that stood in their way. A man who started building his own empire and had those pathetic humans quivering in their boots when they heard his name. Everything about Arlong was far superior than those humans. He was stronger than them and so endowed that humans might as well fear what's between his legs. Yet, here he was stroking his cocks thinking about his little human crewmate. They were a sweet little thing that joined his crew after striking up a deal with Arlong. They showed a lot of potential and seemed to have enough skill to be useful to him.

          He hated to admit it but the months of them being at his base, he grew fond of their company to the point he might have fallen for them. He was disgusted to say that he fell for some fleshy human but the evidence is right there in his hands. Arlong grunted as he continued to touch his throbbing cocks, thinking about his little human. He hated this, thinking about them as his mate but he couldn't stop thinking about the human fucking him until he couldn't breathe.

          He imagined them climbing on top of him and riding both of his cocks until they were so full of his cum they couldn't take anymore. He liked the thought of filling them up to the brim. The image of their stomach bulging slightly from all the cum they milked out of him made Arlong groan as he beat himself off faster. The sheer thought of their swollen belly full of him was almost enough to make him climax but he couldn't do it yet. Arlong slowed down his pace to the point it was painfully slow. He needed to get exhaust every single naughty thought he had about them out of his system. He tried to rationalize his desire for them because he was sexually frustrated. There were hardly any attractive mermaids or merfolk around here and they were attractive for a human he supposed.

          Arlong must have been gone for a long time because he suddenly heard his bedroom door open with a gasp. His eyes opened immediately and he shot up to see the human standing there. Eyes wide and mouth agape as their eyes looked at his erected cocks before locking onto his. He cursed at himself for being so careless to leave his door unlocked and it was just his luck that it had to be them who walked in. Arlong was brought out of his thought when his human spoke.

“Wow captain...I didn't expect you to be so hung.” They blurted before cursing at themselves for saying that out loud. Arlong smirked at their comment.

“Well, human, we Fish-men are better than your species males are.” Arlong said before pausing and smirking at the idea he had. “Since you're one of the few humans I can...tolerate. I'll give you the greatest reward a creature like you deserves. A chance to ride my cocks until you're screaming.”

Arlong mentally sighted at himself for being so horny and straightforward to the human that he was about to take back what he said before the spoke up.

“I'd thought you'd never ask Captain.” They purred as they close the door behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really into One Piece now so you better bet your ass I'm writing porn for it.


End file.
